In close collaboration with the Clinical Core and the Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core, the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC) OR Core is responsible for leading recruitment and retention efforts of individuals with Alzheimer's disease (AD), chronic traumatic encephalopathy (CTE), and their prodromal stages to support the Center's local and national clinical research portfolio using traditional as well as novel methodologies. The OR Core works to recruit and retain African Americans, the major underrepresented racial/ethnic group in Boston, with whom we have been working for the past 20 years. To accomplish these goals, the OR Core team will continue to (1) work closely with local organizations and institutions including our BU ADC African American Community Action Council, the Massachusetts Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) OR Core, the Alzheimer's Association of Massachusetts and New Hampshire, the Veterans Affairs Boston Healthcare System (VA Boston), the Bedford Veterans Affairs Hospital (Bedford VA), the Concussion Legacy Foundation, and other local, regional, and national groups; (2) outreach through newsletters, websites, social media, television, radio, print news media, memory screenings, talks, seminars, and participation at community events; (3) develop novel print materials and innovative courses and workshops for healthcare professionals and the public that will lead to new participant referrals to our center. Our aims for the proposed renewal cycle are as follows: Specific Aim 1: To facilitate the recruitment and retention of participants in the BU ADC research registry and BU ADC-sponsored clinical research projects with an emphasis on individuals with subjective cognitive impairment (SCI), mild cognitive impairment (MCI) due to AD, early-stage AD dementia, and CTE. Specific Aim 2: To continue and enhance our relationships with the African American community in Boston to facilitate the recruitment and retention of African American participants in the BU ADC research registry and BU ADC-sponsored clinical research projects. Specific Aim 3: To develop innovative AD and CTE print materials, courses, and workshops for healthcare professionals and the public that will lead to new participant referrals to our center and can be exported for use in other ADCs across the country.